


Field Trip

by apparently



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 09:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21473974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apparently/pseuds/apparently
Summary: The cliche field trip to the Tower.First fic, mostly for me but I guess you guys can read it.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 20
Kudos: 292





	Field Trip

**Author's Note:**

> It's pretty short, enjoy.

Peter wasn’t worried about the trip. It was on the lower section of the tower that focused on clean energy based off the arc reactor. The Avengers were on vacation so to speak, and Mr. Stark should be in a meeting that will probably take up most of the day at a higher floor in the tower according to his complaints a few days ago. May snorted when she read and signed the permission slip, muttering something about who she felt like this was the second time she was signing this.

So really, Peter wasn’t worried. He didn’t really care if his classmates thought he was a liar or not, so long as Ned and MJ believed him and stuck by him, he didn’t care if they got proof or not on the internship. Flash, of course, had been sneering at him the whole bus ride to the tower, anticipating Peter’s ultimate demise.  
His engineering class clambered off the bus when they reached the Stark Industries tower. After some gawking, they were quickly ushered into the large, busy lobby that held multiple people in lab coats and suits flowing in and out. There was one petite woman with brown curly hair pulled in a pony tail, in a lab coat standing still among the chaos, waiting for his class. He recognized her as Carolina. She was usually here throughout the week whenever Peter would come for lab says with Tony, sometimes chatting with her if Tony was held up in a meeting.

His class shuffled forward as she began to speak.

“Hey everyone. My name’s Carolina and I’ll be giving you guys a tour of the second floor. It has three labs dealing with clean energy generators, some mild experiments, a cafeteria, patio and lounge area. I’ll be handing out key cards to give you access for that. You’ll be able to roam around the second floor a little after the tour. Please come forward when I call your name.”

“Do you already have one Peter?” Ned asked quietly. Peter started to nod, patting down his pocket then froze.

“Shoot,” he whispered. “I must’ve forgotten it upstairs with Mr. Stark last night.” Flash snickered, hearing his dilemma.

“Jig’s up, Penis. You don’t have your own key card because you don’t work here.”

Peter ignored him trying to think of something when Carolina called his name. He looked up to see her holding out a familiar key card for him that had an embarrassing amount of Thor stickers on it and sheepishly walked forward.

“Parker, quit losing your key cards. We can’t keep making you new ones, punk.” She smiled at his bashful look.

“Sorry, Caro. I won’t lose it this time.”

“That’s what you said last time, yet here we are.”

She wasn’t speaking very loudly but her voice carried over in the sudden hush of his classmates. He walked backed to the back where MJ and Ned were waiting for him, eyes following him before turning away as Carolina called the final students. She then clapped her hands as if she didn’t already have their attention, and took them up the elevator for the second floor.

“Nice stickers,” MJ remarked, amused. Peter felt his ears burning as he stuttered out his thanks.

The rest of the tour went off without a hitch. Only a few occasional stares from his classmates when other interns greeted Peter, Flash only scoffing once in a while at the sight. It was interesting but not for Peter who already sees it pretty often. Not to mention the fact that he’s been working on more exciting stuff like his and Tony’s suits. Soon it came to an end with a particularly explosive experiment shown to the class when Carolina’s phone rang. She excused herself to the side as the class watched the experiment in fascination.  
Peter didn’t mean to eavesdrop but he can’t exactly turn off his super hearing.

“Yes, sir?” Peter froze.

“Hey Carolina,” Tony responded. “Pete’s class still there?”

“Yep, we’re just about wrapped, I was just about to let them loose.” A pause. “Want to come say hi?”

He could practically hear Tony’s grin. “I like the way you think; I’ll be down in a few. See you in a bit, kid.” Peter swore that last part was aimed at him, like he knew he was listening. Carolina hangs up and pulls the class’s attention.

“You guys are in luck; Mr. Stark has just informed me he would like to see you guys before you’re done for the day.”

Excited chatter erupts from the group and sure enough, the elevator doors a little way down open up to reveal the man himself. He was wearing a smart suit that probably cost more than all of their tuition combined, his glasses, and a shit-eating grin.  
He strode forward. “Fortunately, my meeting was cut short today and I decided to take a trip down here for you guys.”

“More like you got bored and ditched,” Peter snickered quietly. Not so quiet if the silence that followed was any indication. Peter cringed as the class gaped at him, but if anything, Tony’s grin got even wider at the snark.

“I’m sorry, do you have something to say something to say?” Peter straightened and smoothed his face into complete innocence; Carolina tried to hide her snort with a cough at the sight of it.

“No, sir. My apologies, Mr. Stark.”

“Come up here, please.”

He walked through his classmates who were still looking at him like he lost his head, either for talking to the Tony Stark or because the Tony Stark was actually acknowledging him. Flash was torn between disbelief and malicious delight. Peter makes his way to Tony, only stopping a few feet in front of him, a picture of innocence.  
Tony smirked as he said “Have we met before?”

Quiet gasps rang out, Peter could practically feel Flash’s gloating face at the words. Oh, two can play at that game, Peter thought.

“No, sir, we haven’t”

“No, I’m absolutely sure we have.”

“Sorry, Mr. Stark. We haven’t met before today, but it’s an honor. You’re one of my favorite heroes, right under Captain America.”

He smiles innocently as loud whispers erupt from the class, calling him crazy and having a death wish. He hears Ned in the back snickering, knowing damn well just how much Iron Man merch Peter has hidden in his room. Tony’s eyes narrow dangerously even while he gives out a sharp laugh.

“Oh, now I remember! You’re Harley, Harley Keener, right?” The class starts muttering in confusion, Peter holds for two seconds before he breaks, throwing his hands up.

“Oh, come on! That’s a low blow Mr. Stark!”

Tony full on laughs now, practically cackling at Peter’s pout. Peter had at one point been extremely jealous of Harley when he came over to the tower, thinking Tony replaced him. That was cleared up quickly afterwards when he confessed to Harley and now, they both teased him occasionally about it.

“And Captain America being your favorite wasn’t?”

“Fair enough,”

“C’mere, kid,” gesturing next to him. He puts a hand on his shoulder as he faces his classmates. Peter wants to laugh when he sees the sea of confusion and bewilderment staring back at them. Peter didn’t plan for this to happen; he really didn’t care if they believed him on the internship. But he had to admit, this was hilarious and only a little bit satisfying. He turned to look at Flash’s gaping fish face, utter disbelief.

Okay, so maybe a lot satisfying.

“Pete mentioned a field trip not too long ago, just didn’t think it was here and today until Friday informed me in the middle of my meeting that he was in the lobby.”

“Friday!” Peter exclaimed. “You ratted me out!”

“That would imply that you requested it to be a secret, Peter.” She replied primly. For an AI, Peter grumbled halfheartedly, she sure carries some snark.

“Can’t escape me that easily, kiddo,“ Tony said amused, clapping his shoulder again.

“Now,” he turns to his still dumbstruck classmates. “Stay in school, don’t drugs, and eat your veggies or whatever they tell kids to do. Good luck.”

Carolina snickered, “that’s all you got?”

“It was a last-minute visit, what do you want from me, I don’t even follow my scripts for press conferences!” Carolina shook her head with an exasperated smile on her face, ushering his classmates away, leaving behind Peter with Tony.

“Want to ditch the rest of the trip and hang out in the lab?”

“Hell yes.”

“Language,” is all he replied before calling back his teacher. After having to phone a snappy May at work to give permission, Peter was able to stay at the tower. He gave MJ and Ned a wave goodbye, promising to hang out later, before they headed up in the elevator.

In the end, they didn’t even go to the lab. Tony and Peter spent the rest of the day in sweats, munching on popcorn, watching Star Wars. And if they woke up a few hours later from falling asleep on each other, well, no one was none the wiser.

Except Pepper who asked Friday to take a picture every time they did something cute. Then Rhodey because he asked for copies. And maybe May who is also on the forward list. But Tony and Peter were none the wiser.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit 11/2020:
> 
> So I posted this exactly a year ago and I never looked at it again until I posted another work. I had no idea I would receive this much positive feedback!! Thank you all so much for commenting and giving kudos, it really meant a lot to me! It encourages me to keep writing so thank you all very, very much!!


End file.
